Das Erbe
by Alisa28
Summary: Karina Kuric ist nicht das, was es scheint. Aufgewachsen unter Unterdrückung, Misshandlung und Vergewaltigungen, ist sie alles andere als schwach. Doch das war nur der Anfang. Ihr Schicksal meint es nicht gut mit ihr. Biovolt verfolgt sie. Etwas steht bev
1. Der Fremde

Der Fremde

Kapitel 1: Der Fremde

Hallo leute Meine 3. ff.  
Die schwirrte mir einfach so im Kopf, da dachte ich mir. ich schreib sie einfach mal auf Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich bekomme viele kommis;-)  
Ich widme diese (ganze)ff Klootzak. Den sie hat mir geraten, sie zu veröffentlichen;-)

Legende:  
"Reden"  
°Denken°  
/eine Handlung mitten im Gespräch/

Der Fremde:

Also hier meine 3. ff. ich hoffe sie gefällt dir

"Kari! Warte mal!"  
Die Angesprochene drehte sich um. Murrend ging sie zur Besitzerin der Stimme. "Sophia!", stöhnte sie. "Hey! Komm schon, sei ein wenig fröhlicher!", lächelte Sophia. "Ich hasse es, wenn du mich Kari nennst. Ich heiße Karina. K.A.R.I.N.A!", fauchte Karina.  
"Ach, komm schon. Kari ist viel schöner!"  
Karina sah sie an. "Ach du kannst mich mal!", zischte sie genervt, "Was willst du? Ich muss Heim!"  
Wieder lächelte Sophia, doch Karina sah die List in ihren Augen. "Hast du was von Nina gehört?"  
Karina schwieg. "Vielleicht, wieso!", fragte sie misstrauisch. "Ach... Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es meiner Cousine geht", antwortete Sophia. Karina drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, schulterte ihr Schultasche und ging davon. "Hey! Ich rede mit dir!", rief ihr Sophia hinterher. "Ja, ja. Schön für dich. Aber wenn du dich so sehr interessierst, wie es ihr geht, dann ruf sie an!", meinte Karina gelangweilt. Sie lief Gedanken versunken durch die Stadt. Die Häuser waren perfekt geputzt. Kein Dreck lag herum. Nirgendwo. °Wie ätzend.. Alles ist hier so, so... perfekt?°, dachte Karina und verzog gedanklich ihr Gesicht.  
Plötzlich entdeckte sie einen Mann. An sich gesehen, nichts ungewöhnliches. Doch seine Kleidung passte nicht hier her. Ein schwarzer Umhang(Ein todesserXD). °Ein Fremder. Wenn der von einem Bullern entdeckt wird... Ooh, daran wollen wir erst gar nicht denken°, dachte sie.  
Doch zu spät. Hinter dem Mann erkannte sie einen Polizist, der künstlich freundlich zu dem Fremden lief. °Oh. Oh° Karina hatte den Drang dem Fremden zu helfen. Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie loslief. "Onkel! Hier Onkel.../Ihr schoss ein Name durch den Kopf/... John!", rief sie und rannte winkend zu dem Mann..

Pov vom Fremden:

Ich sah mich um. Hier irgendwo musste sie sein. Das ist ja regelrecht grausam. Eine ziemlich perfekte Stadt. Ich zog meine Kapuze etwas tiefer ins Gesicht. Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden, der meinen Namen rief: "Onkel John!"  
Woher kennt sie meinen Namen? Und wieso Onkel?  
Ich musterte das Mädchen, das in meine Richtung lief. Sie fiel ziemlich auf, da sie als einzige dunkle Kleidung trug. Sie hatte kurzes blondes Haar. Ihre blauen Augen waren umrandet von schwarzen Kajal, so dass sie dunkel und fast schon gefährlich wirkten. Ihr langer schwarzer Mantel wehte hinter ihr her. Sie hatte ein blaues Nackenholdertop und eine dunkle Schlagjeans an. Ein Kreuz mit blauen Steinen wippte bei jedem Schritt mit.  
Ich schätzte sie auf 15 oder 16 Jahre. Atemlos kam sie bei mir an.  
"Onkel John! Ich hab dich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
Irritiert sah ich sie an. Sie stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und umarmte mich. "Spielen sie mit, oder sie sind schneller aus der Stadt raus, als ihnen lieb ist, zischte sie mir leise zu. Sie entfernte sich von mir und schaute aus, scheinbar glücklichen Augen zu mir rauf. "Wie war es in Ägypten?", fragte sie mich. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf und antwortete ihr: "Sehr gut, ziemlich heiß, doch das war es mir wert!" Sie lächelte mich an. "Oh. Ist das ihr Onkel, junge Dame?", fragte ein Polizist. Den hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt. Sie nickte. "Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen." Sie lächelte zuckersüß. "Na gut. Er weiß also die Regel..."Sie unterbrach ihn: "Er hatte noch keine Zeit sich um zuziehen", lächelte sie wieder. "Gut, gut. Na dann, ach und junge Dame. SIE kennen die Regel?" Sie nickte wieder lächelnd. Der Polizist ging weiter. Sofort veränderte sich der Ausdruck des Mädchens. "Arloch!", flüsterte sie kalt.  
Wow... was war den jetzt los? Sie wendete sich wieder mir zu. "Was machen sie hier? So was würde ich noch nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind zu trauen!"  
Sie sah mich an. Eine gewisse Kälte lag in ihrem Blick. "Ich suche jemanden", antwortete ich ihr wahrheits- gemäß. "Ich kann ihnen vielleicht helfen, doch zuerst muss ich kurz weg. Sie können ja mit kommen!", schlug sie mir vor. Ich nickte.  
Schon ging sie voran..

So das war das erste Kapitel. Und? ist es wert es zu lesen? wer ist wohl der Fremde? Wohin führt Karina ihn? Kann sie ihm helfen... .  
Bekomm ich ein Kommi?  
Cat


	2. Wer ist Karina, wirklich?

Wer ist Karina, wirklich?

Kapitel 2: Wer ist Karina, wirklich?

So. Also hier das zweite Kapitel von "Das Erbe... der Familie Jurnikow und des Todes". Ich hoffe es gefällt euch  
In diese Kapitel wird offenbart, was Karina erwartet. Hier erfährt sie von ihrem Schicksal.. und wer der Fremde ist.  
Also ich will nicht viel verraten deswegen geht es jetzt los. Ich kommen einige neue Charakter vor. Also erweitert sich auch das Steckbrief

"Das Erbe... der Familie Jurnikow und des Todes"

Kapitel 2: Wer ist Karina wirklich?

Er folgte ihr. "Wohin gehen wir?", fragte der Fremde.  
"Zu dem Treffpunkt der gothischen Rebellen. Ich gehöre zu ihnen, falls sie es wissen wollen. Wie heißen sie eigentlich..., wenn ich fragen darf!", antwortete sie ihm.  
"Ich heiße John Kusnetzov!" Karina blieb stehen und blinzelte ihn an.   
"John", flüsterte sie leise. "Genau. Was ich wissen will.. woher hast du meinen Namen vorhin gewusst?" John sah sie fragend an.  
"Ähm..", druckste Karina herum, "Geraten! Ich wusste es einfach." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Stillschweigend liefen sie dann in ein Waldstück(1). John fragte sich schon, ob sie hier Richtig seinen, als er ein riesiges Gebäude bemerkte. Er war sprachlos. Es kam ja nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ein riesiges Haus mitten im Wald stand. Karina klopfte an.  
"Ja? Wer ist da?", ertönte eine tiefe Männerstimme. Karina atmete tief durch und sprach dann mit fester Stimme:  
"Cat! Oder Wildcat, wie mich die Jungs so wunderbar nennen!" Sie rollte sarkastisch mit den Augen(geht das Überhaupt . ). Schon ging die Tür auf.  
"Hey Cat! Schön das du da bist. Wir haben uns schon sorgen gemacht!"  
Ein ältere Mann, Mitte 40, begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge. Er hatte langes weißes Haar und warme blaue Augen. "Hat ein wenig gedauert, Sorry, Alessio!", lächelte Karina.  
"Schon okay! Ich sehe ja den Grund. Wer ist das?", fragte der Mann namens Alessio.  
"Das ist John! Er ist neu hier. Er sucht jemanden!", antwortete Karina.  
Alessio nickte. "Tee?", fragte er. Beide verneinten.  
"Ich habe versprochen, dass ich ihm helfe. Ich wollte mich nur hier Blicken lassen. Nicht das ihr euch sorgen macht!", grinste Karina.  
"Haben wir aber. Wir wollten schon eine Suchaktion starten! Du bist doch sonst so pünktlich!"  
Ein Junge kam ins Zimmer. 20 Jahre alt, kurzes dunkelrotes Haar und grüne Augen... eindeutig: "Denis! Ich darf auch mal zu spät kommen!", beleidigt verschränkte Karina ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Klar kannst du das", er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Dein liebes Cousinchen, Sophia, lässt fragen, wie es Nina geht!", meinte Karina sarkastisch-  
Denis war der ältere Bruder von Nina. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Soweit ich weiß gut".  
Ein lautes Fluchen drang plötzlich aus dem Nebenzimmer. Synchron sahen alle in die Richtung.   
"Eindeutig Jacqueline!" Karina schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu ihr.  
Ein Mädchen, 16 Jahre, saß am Tisch und fluchte über die Aufgaben.  
Sie hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar und goldene Augen.  
"Hey!", Karina lenkte so Jacquelines aufmerksam auf sich.  
Diese stand, nachdem sie Karina entdeckt hat, froh darüber endlich von den Hausaufgaben weg zukommen, auf und lief zu der Sprecherin.  
Beide tauschten, wie es hier "Brauch" war(bei den Rebellen war das ein Brauch den jeder zur Begrüßung machen muss) zuerst einen festen Handschlag und gleich darauf ein Händedruck aus.  
"Hey Süße! Du kommst reichlich spät!"  
Beide küssten sich jeweils links und rechts auf die Wangen.  
"Sorry. Ich konnte nicht früher. Lange bleibe ich auch nicht!", seufzte Karina. Jacqueline sah sie fragend an. "Wieso? Normalerweise bist du hier bis spät abends!", meinte sie. Karina lächelte vorsichtig und nickte in Richtung Tür.  
Jacqueline sah in die gezeigte Richtung und erblickte John, der im Türrahmen stand. "Oh", war das einzige was sie sagen konnte.  
"Er sucht jemanden. Ich will ihm dabei helfen!" Karina schüttelte den Kopf. Wie oft muss sie das noch erklären? Wieder kam nur ein "Oh" von Jacqueline.  
Sie seufzte.  
"Wieso hast du eigentlich so geflucht? Verstehst du die Aufgaben mal wieder nicht?", fragte Karina Keck. "Ach. Na ja was kann ich dafür wenn die Lehrerin so komisch erklärt, sodass keiner was versteht!", Jacqueline lächelte beschämt, "Du kennst mich doch, Karin."  
Karina nickte wissend und betrachtete die Aufgaben. Dann fing sie an zu lachen.  
"Oh Jackie! Diese Aufgaben sind so leicht! Prozentrechnung!", Karina schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Jackie verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.  
"Was kann ich dafür, wenn mir das kein anständiger Mensch erklärt!", fauchte sie wütend. Karin erhob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Ich helfe dir. Beruhige dich. Also du musst zuerst, den grundwert durch Prozentsatz machen. Das ergibt die erste Aufgabe, nämlich den Prozentwert. Die zweite musst du so rechnen: Prozentwert geteilt durch Grundwert. Das ergibt den Prozentsatz. Und den grundwert rechnest du aus, wenn du Prozentsatz mal Prozentwert nimmst. Verstanden?", erklärte Karina.  
Jackie nickte. Endlich hatte sie es verstanden.  
"Na dann! Ich hau ab!", meinte Karina.  
"Danke. Du bist die beste, Süße! Ach halt! Du hast heute Probe", sagte Jacqueline.  
"Stimmt ja!" gedanklich schlug sich Karina die Hand auf die Stirn. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen? "Och nö... Da kann man nichts machen", seufzte sie und sah wehleidig zu John. "Kein Problem. Ich habe Zeit!", meinte dieser lächelnd.  
Karina seufzte erleichtert. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief aus dem Raum.  
"Warte! Ich komme mit! Deine Parts sind zu phantastisch um die zu verpassen!", rief Jacqueline ihr hinterher. Zu dritt liefen sie nach unten, in den Keller, wo meistens die Theater- und Musikgruppen waren.  
"Fangen wir an? Sergeij?", rief Karina. Ein Junge, 16 Jahre alt, gut gebaut, violette/schwarze Haare, grüne, schalkerfreudete( was für ein Wort .) Augen.  
"Da bist du ja. Wir habe schon auf dich gewartet!", begrüßte er sie. Hinter ihm kam ein Mädchen angerannt. Ihre langen blonden Haare wehten hinter ihr her. Freude war in ihren blauen Augen gezeigt. "Hey Cat!", begrüßte sie Karina gleich, dann gab sie Sergeij einen langen Kuss. Karin hustete kurz. "Ich will ja keine Spaßverderberin sein, aber können wir anfangen? Ich hab nicht viel Zeit!", meinte sie. Die beiden Verliebten lösten sich voneinander. "Klar. Komm fangen wir sofort an!", sagte Sergeij. Er schnappte sich Karins hand und zog sie auf die Bühne. "Wir sind soweit. Können wir anfangen!", rief er einigen Leuten zu. Karina ging ein paar schritte von ihm weg, die Musik erklang: Evanscence mit Bring me to life.  
Karina begann leise zu singen(Vorspiel..). Während sie langsam ihre Stimme erhob, ließ sie ihre Augen geschlossen. Sergeij wartete am anderen Ende der Bühne.. Karina öffnete die Augen und begann zu singen:

§ How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home§

Karina sah zu Sergeij, streckte bei dieser Zeile ihre Hand nach ihm aus und sang traurig und fragend.

§Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone   
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up   
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become §

Sergeij schritt langsam auf Karina zu, während er diese Zeile sang. Zwischendurch antwortet ihm Karina und lief auch langsam auf ihn zu.  
Bei jedem Satz den sie Sang schüttelte sie verzweifelt ihren Kopf und streckte abwehrend ihre Arme aus.

§ Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me   
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life§

Bittend sang sie diese Strophe und lief langsam wieder zu ihm. Beim letzten Satz blieb sie stehen und senkte ihr Haupt.

§Wake me up   
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside   
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become§

Das gleiche Spiel wieder holte sich wie vorhin. Doch diesmal lief Karina abwehrend und traurig nach hinten. Blieb dann wieder stehen und streckte fast hilfesuchend die arme aus und erwartete ihn.

§ Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life§

Sergeij überwand den letzten Abstand und umarmte Karina. Diese sah zu ihm auf und sang müde den letzten Satz...(zwischendurch fuhr die Bühne nach oben. Inzwischen waren sie 5m über den boden. und standen jetzt)

§ Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead §

Karina löste sich aus der Umarmung(sie stand am Rande der Bühne).

§ All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought  
Without a voice   
Without a soul

Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong  
Bring me to life §

Karina fiel von der Bühne, hielt sich jedoch (wie geplant) am Bühnenrand fest, während sie energisch diese Strophen sang. Sergeij antwortet ihr und umfaste ihr Hände. Scheinbar mühevoll versuchte er sie hoch zuziehen.

§Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up   
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become §

Sie "unterhielten" sich. Sie schrie diese Zeile während er versuchte ihr zu helfen. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf, machte ihm klar, dass es nicht ging und ließ los bei dem letzten Satz los.

§ Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside

Bring me to life§

Verzweifelt sang Sergeij diese Strophe während er seine Arme verkrampfte und hinunter blickte.  
Währendessen landete Karina exakt bei der letzten Zeile kniend und mit gesenkten Haupt auf dem Boden.

Das Licht ging aus. Alle klatschten. Es wirkte so real, dass man echt glaubte dies war nicht gespielt sondern ernst.  
Schweratmend erhob sich Karina und lächelte alle an. Dann nickte sie Sergeij zu. Der sprang vom Bühnenrand runter und landete mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden.  
"Das wieder mal wirklich schön. Ihr macht das alles mit viel Gefühl. Ich könnte es bestimmt nicht, auch wenn ich mit Sergeij tanzen würde. Da wird man ja neidisch!", Marina, Sergeijs Freundin, trat, mit Tränen in den Augen und einem Lächeln zu den beiden.  
Auch John klatschte. Er war zwar auf vielen Konzerten, auf Opern und anderen Theaterstücken, doch das war das beste was er je gesehen hatte. Sie tanzten und sangen mit soviel Gefühl, dass einem schwer ums Herz wurde. °Da..(Ja nur auf russisch), Natascha. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf deine Tochter sein. Sie hat dein Talent°, dachte er stolzerfüllt. Er ging auf sie zu. "Das war wirklich das schönste was ich je gehört und gesehen hab. So viel Gefühle waren in diesem Stück. Wirklich beindruckend. Ihr beide werdet bestimmt mal sehr berühmt!", lächelte er.  
Karin sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Sie war glücklich. Sie liebte das Tanzen und Singen. "Danke! Aber jetzt müssen wir doch gehen, nicht? Ich hab's ihnen Ja versprochen." Karina drehte sich um und rief: "So Leute! Wir haben unser Bestes gegeben, Jetzt seit ihr dran! Ich verschwinde jetzt. Wir sehen uns alle morgen um siebzehn Uhr!"  
Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz, nahm Johns Hand und lief hinaus.'

Draußen atmete sie erst mal die frische Luft ein. "So! Also wen suchen sie?", fragte sie neugierig.  
Sie liefen wieder aus dem Wald. John überlegte kurz. Sollte er es ihr sagen? Hatte er sie doch schon gefunden. Er atmete tief durch und sagte dann mit fester Stimme:  
"Ich suche Karina Kuric!" Er beobachtet jede einzelne Reaktion von ihr. Überrascht blieb sie stehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Traum. Hatte da nicht eine Frauenstimme ihr gesagt, jemand würde sie suchen und ihr die Wahrheit sagen. War er das?

John fühlte sich nun, nach dieser Reaktion, in seiner Vermutung bestätigt. Er hatte sie wirklich gefunden. Er hatte SIE, Nataljas Tochter, seiner verstorbenen Schwesters Tochter, seine Nichte, endlich gefunden. John hatte es schon geahnt, dass sie es ist. Doch er war sich nicht sicher. Den in dem Brief, das seine Schwester ihm hinterlassen hatte, stand nur von einem blondhaarigen und blauäugigen Mädchen namens Karina Kuric. Es gab viele Mädchen in dieser Stadt, die so aussahen. Doch ein kleiner Hinweis in diesem Brief gab ihm die richtige Spur. Sie wird etwas besonderes sein. Sie wird anders als andere Mädchen sein und mein Talent besitzen. Suche mein Kind. Es wird dir nicht schwer fallen, den du wirst spüren, dass sie deine Nichte ist. Du wirst eine Verbindung zu ihr spüren...  
Das stand in dem Brief. Er hatte es gewusst. Als er sie das erste mal sah, merkte er, sie war anders. Er fühlte eine gewisse Zuneigung zu ihr. Eine Verbindung. So wie es seine Schwester gesagt hatte. Der Tanz hatte dann seine Vermutung bestätigt. Sie hatte das selbe Talent wie ihre Mutter. Die selbe Ausstrahlung, die, die Zuschauer fasziniert. Ihnen die Wirklichkeit zeigte. Außerdem hatte sich, als sie am ende des Liedes auf den Boden gelandet ist, die Illusion, die Natalja ihr gab, für einen Moment verschoben. Er sah für eine Millisekunde ihr wahres Aussehen. Er war am Ende seiner Reise angekommen. Nun fehlte nur noch Nina Pedik. Ihren Bruder hatte er gefunden. Und Karina wird ihm zeigen wo sie ist.

Karina versuchte nun schon zum sechsten mal, Johns Aufmerksamkeit zu erreichen. Sie wollte Antworten. Wieso suchte er sie? War er der Mann, von dem die Frauenstimme gesprochen hatte? Was war die Wahrheit? Wieso hatte diese Frau sie "Meine Tochter des Verführerischen Todes" genannt? Wieso? Warum? Weshalb? Viele Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, dass John endlich aus der Starre gelöst hatte.  
"Ich bin Karina Kuric. Weshalb suchen sie mich?", fragte sie.  
Sie war aufgeregt. Würde sie jetzt alles erfahren?  
John lächelte kurz.  
"Ach, darf ich das nicht? Immerhin bin ich dein Onkel. Ist es mir nicht erlaubt, seine Nichte zu sehen? Du bist nicht Karina Kuric. Sondern Alexandra Matthew Jurnikow. Die Tochter meiner Schwester!", grinste er sie an.  
Karina riss die Augen auf. Das konnte nicht sein. Was wird hier gespielt?... .

Schluss mit dem Kapitel. Na? Wie hat's euch gefallen. Nun wisst ihr wer John ist und wer Karina ist. Weshalb sucht John auch noch Nina? Wie wird Karina nun reagieren? Was geschieht nun? Wird sie ihm glauben? So viele fragen.. schreibt mir viele Kommis und ich sag euch die Antworten-)

By sweety

PS: jetzt habe ich glatt vergessen die nummer zu beantworten°  
ALso (1): Ich habe irgendwie ein Tick mit dem wald..in jeder meiner ff kommt mindestens ein waldstück vor . Zufall?


	3. Karinas Geheimnis 1

Karinas Geheimnis 1

3. Kapitel: Karinas Geheimnis 1

Hey also hier ist das 3. Kapitel von "Das Erbe.."  
Jaa ich weiß hat mal wieder ziemlich lange gedauert.. Sorry  
Also ich will hier nicht viel reden(ich weiß eh nicht, was ich sagen soll).  
Hier das 3. Kapitel:

3. Kapitel: Karinas Geheimnis

"Das ist ein Scherz! Das glaube ich ihnen nicht. Sie können nicht mein Onkel sein!"  
Karina lachte kalt auf.  
"Wieso nicht!" Fragte John. Karina sah ihn an. "Was wollen sie wirklich? Ich kauf ihnen das nicht ab, dass sie mein Onkel sind!", meinte sie bedrohlich. John schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Stur wie ein Bock, genau wie ihr Vater", flüsterte er leise. Karina schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, dann drehte sie sich um und lief davon. "Hey Alexandra! Warte!", rief John ihr hinterher. Doch das hörte sie schon nicht mehr.

Karina schloss die Wohnungstür auf. °Glaubt der wirklich, dass ich ihm das abkaufe! Wahrscheinlich ist er auch nur ein Kunde von meiner Mutter... oder besser gesagt... von mir.°, dachte sie traurig. Sie legte ihren Kopf an die Wand und schaute traurig auf den Zettel, der vor ihr auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag.  
§ Heute, Acht Uhr. Umziehen! § Stand dort.  
Eine Träne löste sich aus Karinas Augenwinkel °Ich will nicht...°, dachte sie.  
Energisch wischte sie sich schnell die Träne weg. "Bei Allah. Ich werde schwach!", flüsterte sie bitter. Dann ging sie in die Küche, schaltete den Wasserkocher und Radio an und lehnte sich an die Küchentheke. Entspannt lauschte sie der Musik.  
Plötzlich ertöne die Türklingel. Erschrocken riss Karina die Augen auf, drehte die Musik leiser und eilte zur Tür. °Das kann nicht sein. Der ist zu früh!°  
Äußerlich cool, innerlich aufgewühlt öffnet sie die Tür und schaute Überrascht "den Fremden" an.  
"Ich habe es gewusst. Sie hatten andere Absichten. Von wegen Onkel!", meinte Karina kalt. Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich, als John zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.  
"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst. Wie ich schon mehrmals versucht habe zu erklären, du bist nicht Karina Kuric! Versteh es doch. Kann ich reinkommen? Ich mag es nicht so, zwischen Tür und Angel über so was zu reden."  
Karina musterte ihn kurz, dann drehte sie sich um und ging in die Wohnung/Haus(sie hat eine eigene Wohnung, im Haus ihrer "Eltern" im dritten stock).  
"Kommen sie rein", meinte sie nur kalt. John trat ein. Es war nicht großartig viel in der Wohnung. Man könnte meinen, hier lebe keiner.  
"Ziemlich leer hier", meinte er. Karina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wohne kaum hier, und leben tue ich eh bei Marina und Sergeij. Möchten sie Tee?"  
John folgte Karina in die Küche.   
"Ja, bitte! Bei Tee lässt es sich besser reden", lächelte er. Karina blickte ihn kühl an.  
"Ich möchte nicht reden". Sie holte zwei Tassen und goss Tee ein.  
"Du bist ziemlich stur. Hör mir doch erst mal zu, bevor du Entscheidungen triffst!", meinte er.  
Karina setzte sich wiederwillig gegenüber John und stützte, scheinbar gelangweilt, ihren Kopf auf ihren Armen ab.  
"Gut. Wenn es sein muss. Bitte, tun sie sich keinen zwang an", meinte sie genervt. John seufzte frustriert auf.  
"Also, gut.. Wo soll ich den Anfangen?", fragte er sich leise. Doch Karina hörte es.  
"Wie wäre es am Anfang!", meinte sie daraufhin sarkastisch.  
"Ja okay. Wie schon gesagt, Mein Name ist John Kusnetzov, ich bin 35 Jahre alt, habe einen Sohn. Deine Mutter war meine jüngere Schwester, ist jedoch vor 14 Jahren gestorben. Ich bin Lehrer an der Universität, von Juliettes Vater. Ich lehre unter anderen Fremdsprachen... .", erzählte er grinsend. Karina unterbrach ihn genervt.  
"Ich will nicht wissen WER sie sind, sonder WAS sie hier machen!", fauchte sie.  
Wieder grinste John.  
"Sie haben einen ziemlich geschmacklosen Humor!", knurrte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
"Schon gut.. Ein kleiner Scherz am Rande!", lächelte John sanft.  
"Ha. Ha. Ich lach mich gleich tot... würden sie jetzt endlich anfangen? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen!", fauchte Karina wieder.  
Sie schaute nervös auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es schon 19.15 Uhr war. Also, nur noch eine dreiviertel Stunde.  
"Na gut, wie schon gesagt bin ich dein Onkel. Deine Mutter wurde getötet... wahrscheinlich von Biovolt..("Die schon wieder?", fragte Karina. Überrascht hob John die Augenbraun, ließ es aber.)... Es gab damals ein "Gesetz". Na ja auf jeden Fall hat deine Mutter kurz vor ihrem Tot mir dich, du hattest schon deine jetziges Aussehen "angenommen", gegeben. Ich sollte dich in Sicherheit bringen, nur wusste ich nicht wie. Denn auch hinter mir waren sie her. Daher gab ich dich einer Familie, die gerade auf Durchreise, in Russland war. Wie es aussieht, war das eine nicht soo gute Entscheidung", erklärte John seufzend. "Na ja.. die Situation in Russland ist nicht mehr so gefährlich, daher wollte ich dich wieder nach Hause bringen. Du musst außerdem dein Erbe annehmen und Themis( lat. Göttin der Gerechtigkeit) lässt sich auch nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen. Und, du bist verlobt. Somit musst du auch bald heiraten, es wäre also angebracht, dass du deinen Verlobten kennen lernst", beendete er.  
"Das ist lächerlich! Das glaube ich ihnen nicht. Sie behaupten unter anderen ich sei verlobt!...War somit mein gottverdammtes Leben alles für die Katz! Beweisen sie mir, dass ich Alexandra Jurnikov bin. Beweisen sie es mir!", schrie sie aufgebracht und stand abrupt auf. "Sie meinen Also, DASS DIE GANZEN LEIDEN, DIE MIR DIESES FAMILIE ANGETAN HATTE UMSONST WAR? DAS IST NICHT IHR ERNST! DAS KANN ICH IHNEN NICHT GLAUBEN!" Karina schlug mit ihren Händen hart auf die Tischplatte und senkte ihren Kopf. "Das darf nicht war sein", flüsterte sie, dann blickte sie John mit leeren und gepeinigten Augen an, dann fügte sie noch ganz leise hinzu: "Beweisen sie das. Ich will handfeste Beweise!"  
John war schockiert. Er dachte sie hätte ein angenehmes Leben, doch das was er hier sah, war ein gebrochenes und trauriges Mädchen. Er seufzte schwer auf. Was hatte er getan!  
John erhob sich, packte in seine Jackentasche und holte einen Gegenstand daraus.  
Er betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor er ihn an Karina weiter gab. Überrascht schaute diese, auf den schwarzblauen Blade. Ein schwarzer Gepard mit roten Augen sah ihr entgegen. Plötzlich keuchte sie auf. "Das... das ist genau das selbe Motiv wie auf meinem Rücken. Deswegen habe ich dieses Bild genommen, und nicht was anderes!"  
John sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, schwieg jedoch. Dann hustete er kurz auf. "Also. Das ist ein Beweis. Dieser Blade wird seit Generationen in unserer Familie weitergegeben, meistens an die Frauen, da diese die einzigen sind, die Themis beherrschen können", erklärte er.  
"Und? Was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Karina misstrauisch.  
John fuhr sich hilflos durch die Haare. "Wenn du wirklich Alexandra Jurnikov bist, kannst du diesen Blade kontrollieren, wenn nicht...", erklärte er wieder.  
Karina betrachtete den Blade, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus der Wohnung lief. "Folgen sie mir! Ich werde es gleich testen, ob sie recht haben", rief sie ihm zu.  
John seufzte erleichtert auf. "Na wenigstens ein Anfang." Er folgte ihr in den Keller.

Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte er einen Jungen im Keller. Karinas "Bruder"?  
Karina drehte sich zu John und begann zu erklären:  
"Das ist Alessios Sohn Luigi(sie deutete auf den Jungen neben ihr). Er ist meistens hier und "Passt auf mich auf". ("In wiefern passt er auf dich auf?", fragte John. Doch Karina lächelte nur geheimnisvoll) Außerdem ist er eine sehr guter Blader. Mal sehen, ob er den Blade beherrschen kann."  
Sie drückte Luigi den Blade in die Hand. Dieser betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor er den Starter nahm und zum Tablou lief.  
"3, 2, 1... Let it Rip!", rief er und startete den Blade. Der kreiselte kurz, bevor er außer Kontrolle geriet.  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, das Themis nur von dir kontrolliert werden kann", meinte John achselzuckend. Karina knurrte.  
Der Blade raste inzwischen auf sie zu. Die Befehle von Luigi ignorierend zischte er auf Karina zu. Diese hob lediglich ihre linke Hand und fing somit "den Angriff" ab. Der Blade kreiselte immer noch in ihrer Hand und verletze diese somit.  
Karina jedoch ließ nicht locker und öffnete ihre Hand erst, als der Blade aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen.  
"Es tut mir Leid Karin, hab ich dich sehr verletzt?", fragte Luigi besorgt. Karina verneinte, holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und band sich dieses um ihre linke, blutende Hand.  
"Mal sehen.. du konntest ihn wirklich nicht kontrollieren?", fragte sie noch mal. Luigi schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gut, dann versuche ich es mal", meinte Karina, hob den Blade auf und lief zum Tablou.

Dort atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie ihn startete. "Leider kann ich nichts versprechen.. ich habe das bladen leider verlernt!", meinte sie noch.  
Gespannt verfolgten nun zwei Augenpaare die Bewegung des Blades.  
"Befehle ihr einen Move nach links und rechts!", rief John. Karina tat wie geheißen.  
Tatsächlich. Mit Müh und Not schaffte sie es. Doch gleich darauf kippte der Blade um und blieb liegen. Karina ging in die Knie.  
John, erst überrascht und dann schockiert, lief auf sie zu.  
"Ist alles Okay?", fragte er besorgt und musterte Karina. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und auch so sah sie ziemlich geschwächt aus.  
Was war hier los? "Karina?", fragte er noch mal.  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich das bladen verlernt habe. Einen Bitbeast zu beherrschen ist ziemlich anstrengend für eine "Anfängerin". Vor allem, wenn dieses auch noch Erinnerungen an einen weitergibt", meinte sie sarkastisch.  
"Wieso hast du das bladen verlernt... Ich meine. Man kann so was doch nicht einfach vergessen!", meinte John wieder.  
"Doch. Wenn man einen Unfall hatte, dann schon!", mit diesen Worten stand Karina auf, lief zum Tablou und hob Themis auf.  
°Nun versuch ich seit Tagen, Wochen sogar Monaten wieder richtig zu bladen... doch es klappt einfach nicht...  
Themis... ein sehr mächtiges Bitbeast. Ich konnte ihre Kraft spüren... es war so...als ob...als ob sie bei mir war... in mir, dabei hatte ich sie gar nicht gerufen!°, dachte Karina.  
Sie drehte sich um und blickte zu John. Konnte sie ihm glauben?  
Ja... den Luigi ist ein sehr starker Blader.. er hätte Themis kontrollieren können... .  
"Okay John.. Ich glaube dir. Wenn du noch einen eindeutigen Beweis auslieferst!", meinte Karina. John fuhr sich seufzend durch sein Haar.  
"Das kann ich aber erst an deinem Geburtstag. Denn dann nimmst du dein wahres Aussehen an", erklärte er. Karina stutzte, nickte aber.  
"Das sind noch 2 tage!" flüsterte sie nachdenklich.  
"Also... ich möchte dich bitten deinen Sachen zu packen. Ich muss noch zu Janina Pedik und will danach abreisen!", unterbrach John ihre Gedankengänge.  
"Nina! Was wollen sie von ihr?", fragte Karina irritiert.  
"Auch sie ist eigentlich nur zur ihrer Sicherheit hier. Ihr wahrer Name ist Juilette Tamara . Ihre wahr Mutter Mireille wollte, dass ich sie auch mitnehme.  
Mireille lebt bei mir..", erklärte John.   
"Aber. Wir können heute nicht abreisen!", schrie Karina aufgebracht.  
"Wieso nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?" John runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie sich freute von hier weg zukommen.  
"Weil... morgen ist eine Aufführung bzw. ein Fest. Ich will meine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Außerdem würden sie eine ziemlich unangenehme Überraschung erleben. Na ja... und Nina ist morgen auch da", erklärte Karina leise.  
John nickte verstehend. "Na gut. Aber wo soll ich übernachten?  
Ich schätze mal, Hotels gibt es hier nicht!", fragte John.  
"Sie... du... ach verdammt!", zischte Karina.  
"Du. Du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Immerhin sind wir miteinander verwandt", lächelte John. Karina nickte.  
"Also... du.. kannst bei mir schlafen. Solange, bis meine "Mutter" es nicht bemerkt. Sonst...", meinte sie.  
"Sonst denkt sie wahrscheinlich, ich will was von dir", beendete John den Satz. Karina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das wäre ihr sogar recht..", meinte sie bitter. John machte große Augen.  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
"Das soll heißen... . Es wird dir wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen, daher sage ich es dir nicht"  
John holte zischend Luft. "Nein...", hauchte er geschockt.  
"Doch... Ich werde... zur...zur...Prostitution gezwungen... . Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren. Heute ist es wieder soweit. Um acht müsste einer meiner "Kunden" kommen...", erklärte Karina bitter. Sie umschlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und drehte sich weg.  
"Seit wann! Das ist grauenhaft. Das müssen wir verhindern!", rief John aufgebracht.  
Diesmal meldete sich Luigi zu Wort  
"Das hatten wir schon versucht. Sogar eine Anzeige erstattet, nichts hat geholfen. Eigentlich durfte Karina gar nicht hier sein, immerhin liegt das Sorgerrecht bei Carlos Paul(;-) an alle Schlüchterner: musste grad sein). Aber trotzdem hat Regina die allgemeine Erziehung "gewonnen". Und so was schimpft sich Recht!", meinte er.  
John blickte zu Karina. Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch ihr Körper.  
"Seit wann fragst du, begann sie endlich, " Viel zu lange ist es her, dass mich der erste Mann berührte... .  
Wir sollten hoch gehen... zumindestens ich. Ich schätze mal, du willst nicht "dabei" sein?", sprach sie noch, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte.  
John wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Luigi kam ihm zuvor.  
"Du musst es ja nicht tun! Ich weiß, du wirst bezahlt und dieses Geld geht dann sofort du Regina, aber wie wäre es, wenn du "ihn" abwimmelst, mit der Begründung, du hättest schon einen Kunden?", fragte er.  
Karina sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Aber das wird teuer. Der Starke( ja ja..ich kann ihn nicht ab) zahlt fast über fünfhundert Euro für meine "Arbeit". Ich könnte auf so eine kleine Zeitbegrenzung niemals soviel Geld holen!", meinte sie.   
"Wofür brauchst du das Geld?", fragte John irritiert. Karina blickte ihn überrascht an.  
"Also... ich werde für meine "Dienste" bezahlt. Das Geld muss ich aber gleich darauf Regina geben...", Karina verstummte.  
John überlegte kurz. "Und wenn ich dir das Geld gebe? Einen Check kann ich schon ausschreiben!"  
Karina sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "Würdest du das wirklich tun?"  
John nickte.  
"Jetzt sollten wir aber hoch gehen!", meinte Karina.  
"Na wenn das so ist, verschwinde ich. Wir sehen uns morgen!", rief Luigi noch, bevor er verschwand.

Beim hinauf gehen fragte John Karina ständig, was das für ein Unfall war. Jedoch schwieg diese beharrlich. Oben angekommen verschwand sie sofort im Bad.  
"Trotz allem muss ich meine "Verkleidung" aufsetzten. Ich glaube das wird schwierig für dich", rief sie aus dem Bad. John verneinte, so schlimm könnte es nicht werden. Doch dieses Gedanken bereute er sofort, als er Karina erblickte.  
Ihr Oberteil war ein einfaches Stück Stoff. Sie hatte gerade mal einen String mit Seidenschalen daran an. Goldene Armbänder zierten ihre Handgelenke. Ihr Haar war hochgesteckt, sah aber trotzdem verführerisch aus. Ihre Lippen waren so rot wie eine Rose und ihre Augen leicht mit schwarzen Kajal umrandet(wer sich das nicht vorstellen kann, oder so, kann mir eine ens schicken und ich geb ihm/ihr ein bild davon)  
John musste schlucken.. °Oh scheiße. Will die mich aufreizen oder was?°, dachte er und schritt unwillkürlich einige Schritte nach hinten.  
"A...Aalexandra.. würdest du wohl die Güte besitzen...und etwas...nun ja...ähm...überziehen? Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten...!", meinte er und stolperte noch einige Schritte nach hinten, als diese grinsend auf ihn zu kam.  
"Wieso? Gefall ich dir nicht?", schnurrte sie.  
"Im Gegenteil...aber...ich..ich..bin dein Onkel!", antwortete John und errötete gleich darauf.  
Karina lachte hell auf und kassierte so verwirrte Blicke seitens John.  
"Wieso lachst du?", fragte er irritiert.  
"Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich verführ dich jetzt? Es ist zwar meine "Arbeit", aber soviel Anstand besitze ich schon...das war nur die Rache dafür, dass du so spät gekommen bist", meinte Karina grinsend.  
"In wiefern...zu..zu spät?", stotterte er.  
Doch Karina lächelte nur, nahm ihren Mantel(sie hielt ihn mit den anderen Klamotten in den Händen) und zog sich ihn rüber.  
"Besser?", schnurrte sie wieder. John nickte eifrig.  
Karina ging an ihm vorbei, blieb kurz stehen, flüsterte: "Das Bad ist im übrigen Schalldicht, zumindestens hört man hier im Haus nichts. Ich würde dir empfehlen, dich zu beeilen. Ich mach jetzt nämlich essen und möchte wenn's geht pünktlich essen" und schritt vor sich hin grinsend in die Küche.  
John errötete heftigst bei dieser Bemerkung und musste gestehen, dass er sie mehr als sympathisch fand. °John! Also wirklich, sie ist deine NICHTE!°, schallte er sich gedanklich und lief ins Bad.

Karina währenddessen kochte neuen Tee, machte Salat und eine Reispfanne.  
°Wie naiv Männer doch sind. Sie tun alles, nur um "Es" zu bekommen. Tz...°, dachte sie bitter. Ein Husten riss sie endgültig aus den Gedanken. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte John. "Na? Wieder "frei"?", grinste sie keck. Wie schon sooft an diesem Tag errötete John. °Mein Gott...wie kann mich nur ein einziger Mensch sooft in peinliche Situationen bringen?°, dachte er.

"Setz dich, es gibt Reispfanne. Ich hoffe du magst das", meinte Karina und stellte einen Teller vor John. Dieser bemerkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war und begann sofort zu essen.  
"Mmh.. du kannst es gut kochen", gestand er.  
Karina lächelte schüchtern. "Danke.. ich hatte auch eine reichliche Erziehung genossen"  
Stillschweigend aßen sie und räumten dann auf.  
Karina blickte auf die Uhr. °Fünf nach acht.. er ist spät. Oder kommt er vielleicht gar nicht°, dachte sie hoffnungsvoll. Doch sie sollte sich täuschen.  
Nur wenige Minuten nachdem sie diesen Gedanken vollendet hatte, klingelte die Türklingel.  
Schnell stand Karina auf, schickte John ins "Schlafzimmer", öffnete ihre Haare und zersauste sie leicht. Verschmierte ihren Lippenstift und legte den Mantel ab, dann lief sie zur Tür und öffnete dieses. Davor stand, wie erwartet, Starke. Er blickte sie irritiert an, als er sie total zersaust sah. Gerade wollte er den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen, doch Karina unterbrach ihn.  
"Es tut mir leid, Herr Starke(er wollte, dass sie ihn nur mit dem Nachnamen anspricht), aber ich habe schon einen Kunden. Er ist extra angeflogen und daher kann ich ihn schlecht wegschicken, sie kennen meine "Mutter"(sie betonte das Wort extra verächtlich). Entschuldigen sie mich jetzt bitte, aber "er" wartet. Sie haben uns leider mittendrin gestört", lächelte sie entschuldigt. Innerlich übergab sie sich. °Bei Allah, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so gut lügen kann°, dachte sie sarkastisch. Starke hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe nichts gehört", meinte er misstrauisch.  
"Also wirklich!", empörte sich Karina künstlich, "glauben sie wirklich ich will, dass mir Fremde Menschen zuhören. Das "Schlafzimmer" ist schalldicht, genauso wie das Bad und zum Teil das Wohnzimmer!"  
"Oh.. ähm...also gut...das holen wir nach!", meinte er nur noch, bevor er mit erröteten Kopf davon ging. Karina schloss seufzend die Tür.  
"Allah! Der hat Probleme, die möchte ich gerne haben!", rief sie sarkastisch aus.  
Dann ging sie zu John. Dieser sah sie zuerst fragend an, bevor er schnell den Blick von ihre abwendete.  
"Schon gut.. ich ziehe mich gleich um. Es hat es mir abgekauft...So ein Narr!", meinte nur Karina und kramte in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Daraus holte sie ein weißes Nachthemd und verschwand dann wieder im Bad.  
Währenddessen zog sich John Halb aus, nur die Hose behielt er an.  
Als Karina eintrat, lag John schon im Bett und schlief seelenruhig.  
°Na der hat ja Nerven. Schläft er etwas in seinen Hosen?  
Oh Allah...hat der etwa Angst, dass ich über ihn herfalle-.-°?°, dachte sie. Sie nahm sich Decke und Kissen und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer.  
°Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag. Aber ich freu mich richtig darauf. Vielleicht sehe ich sogar Mariah, Judy, Oliver und all die anderen wieder°  
Das war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie einschlief.

Juhu endlich fertig..also hier hat man erfahren, zu was Regina fähig ist.  
Seufz..ich habe ganz schön lange gebraucht..sorry Leute Aber dafür ist hier das gleiche Angebot, wie bei "Die Wahrheit und unsere Leben waren ein Lüge". Sprich ich kann denen, die mir seit dem ersten Kapitel einen Kommi geschrieben haben, die ersten 2 Seiten schicken.  
Also ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen..man merkt einwenig, wieso es drama ist, oder?Kann mir einer vielleicht sagen, in welchen Jahresabständen die WMs stattfinden? Jedes 2 oder 4. Jahr? Und die neuste wo überall? Also ich weiß, dass sie mal in Ägypten ankommen, aber den Rest hab ich vergessen...  
Der/Diejenige, die/der mir diese Frage beantwortet kann sich etwas von mir wünschen  
Also by eure Alisa28

Danke noch an die Kommisschreiber:


	4. Karinas Geheimnis 2

Karinas Geheimnis 2

4. Kapitel: Karinas Geheimnis 2

Hallo!  
Endlich bin ich wieder da. Hat ziemlich lange gedauert, aber wenn man noch an einer anderen FF arbeitet, hat man kaum Zeit  
Na ja... also hier ist das zweite Geheimnis von Karina. Vielleicht könnt ihr es euch denken, wenn ihr die Steckis durchgelesen habt

Na ja ich will hier nicht großartig viel reden, also viel Spaß beim lesen und hinterlass schön viel kommis;-)

Legende:

"Reden"  
°Denken°  
&Andere Sicht(mehr oder weniger")&  
Zeitwechsel von einigen Stunden  
(und meine Kommentare)  
§Songtext bzw. Gesungenes§

4. Kapitel: Karinas Geheimnis 2

"Aufstehen!"

Es war sehr früh morgens, als Karina genau DAS quer durch die Wohnung schrie.  
Erschrocken fuhr John aus dem schlaf und prallte prompt gegen die Hängelampe, die über dem Bett hang.  
"Verdammt!", zischte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.  
"Na endlich wach!" In der Tür stand Karina und sah belustigt zu John.  
"Ha, ha. Sehr witzig. Gähn... Wieso schreist du so in Herrgottsfrüh? Wie viel Uhr haben wir überhaupt?", fragte John müde.  
Karina hob eine Augenbraue und deutete auf die Uhr über ihr.  
Johns blick wanderte von ihr zur Uhr. Vier Uhr morgens!  
"Oh Gott!", mit einem gequälten Stöhnen fiel John zurück in die Kissen.  
"Was hast du denn? Ich dachte du bist es gewöhnt so früh aufzustehen. Na ja... beeil dich lieber, sonst lassen wir dich hier zurück", meinte Karina, bevor sie in die Küche ging.  
"Hä?", war das einzige Kommentar von John. Das niemand mehr im Raum war bemerkte er nicht.

Langsam sickerten Karinas Worte in sein Bewusstsein. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, schnappte sich schnell seine Sachen und begann sich anzuziehen. Dann rannte er in die Küche.  
&

Karina saß am Küchentisch, trank Kaffee und las den Liste mit "Den neuen Mitglieder".  
Die meisten "Neuen" kamen aus Amerika, dann China und Europa.  
"Mmh.. ziemlich wenige aus Europa, dabei ist das die Region, wo am meisten was los ist... .  
China.. Mai macht gute Arbeit. Aber das ist ja auch kein wunder. Immerhin werden sie am meisten "Bedroht"... .  
Amerika.. wieso auch nicht! Judy hat sehr gute Kontakte zu vielen Forscher; Michael, Eddy und Steph können bei ihren Freunden "werben". Baseball, Basketball und Co. sind die am meisten besuchten Vereine dort; Emily hat auch gute Kontakte. Immerhin ist sie auch die Assistentin von Judy und in Schulen kann sie sich auch super umsehen..", nuschelte sie vor sich hin.  
Ein Räuspern riss Karina aus ihren Gedanken. "Oh, fertig? Hier nimm was du willst. Kaffee ist frisch gebrüht. Also guten Appetit", lächelte sie und widmete sich wieder der Liste zu.  
Für diesen Augenblick erschien Karina für John als eine vielbeschäftigte Frau und keine Jugendliche.  
"Was ist das?", fragte er und deutete auf die Liste. Karina hob den Kopf und sah zu John.  
"Das! Das ist eine Liste mit Informationen von neuen Mitglieder", erklärte sie.  
"Neue Mitglieder? Worin?", fragte John irritiert.  
Karina seufzte, legte die Liste beiseite und blickte wieder zu ihm.  
"Mitglieder bei "den Freiheitskämpfer". Menschen, die sich gegen die Machenschaften von Biovolt lehnen. Für jedes Land gibt es min. zwei Vertreter.  
Na ja.. nicht für jedes. Nur die "größeren Länder"  
Zum Beispiel Italien und Spanien, China und Japan, Deutschland, Ägypten, Amerika und England, Indien und Australien. Sogar Kasachstan und einige Regionen Russlands!", erklärte sie ihm.(sie sprach so, als wäre er ein Kleinkind)  
Johns Mund stand offen. Da lehnte sich die halbe Welt gegen Biovolt und diese bemerken es noch nicht einmal!  
"Aha, daher kennst du Biovolt?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
"Genau." Karina nahm nun schon zum dritten Mal die Liste in die Hand und betrachtete diese genauer. Einige Bekannte Gesichter sahen ihr entgegen.

Sie seufzte leise auf, nahm ihren Kaffee und trank einige Schlücke.  
"Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?", durchbrach John die Stille.  
Karina überlegte, dann meinte sie: "Irgendwo in die Nähe von Berlin.. mh.."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Den erstaunte Blick von John ignorierte sie vollkommen.  
Plötzlich ertönte die Türklingel. Überrascht hob John seine Augenbrauen und so zu Karina. "Wer könnte den zur solchen Uhrzeit hierher kommen? Wieder ein Kunde?"  
Karina spießte John geradezu mit ihren Blicken auf.  
"Ich werde vielleicht dazu gezwungen, aber verdammt noch mal ich bin KEINE Schla!", fauchte sie aufgebracht. John hob abwehrend die Hände hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Inzwischen erhob sich Karina und ging zur Tür.  
Noch bevor sie die Tür auch nur ansatzweise öffnen konnte, wurde genau diese aufgestoßen. Davor standen Jackie, Denis und (normalerweise) Nina. Die letztere drückte gerade Karina an sich. "Hey! Wir habe uns ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!", rief sie und entfernte sich langsam von Karina. Diese lächelte sie an und nickte.  
"Einen Moment, wir sind gleich fertig!", meinte sie und lief in ihr Zimmer.  
"Wir?", rief ihr Nina hinterher.  
"Ja. John kommt auch mit. Im übrigen, hast du deine Sachen dabei?", rief Karina zurück.  
"Ja hab ich, aber wofür brauch ich die denn?", fragte Nina und beobachtete Karina, wie Karina ihre Schubladen durchsuchte und alles mögliche in ihre große Sporttasche warf.  
"Darf man fragen, weshalb du deine ganzen Habseligkeiten einpackst?", fragte Nina wieder.  
"Ich bzw. Wir reisen heute Abend ab!", antwortete ihr Karina.  
"Hä? Wohin reisen wir?" Nina wusste, dass mit "Wir" sie und Karina gemeint sind.  
"Wir reisen nach Russland. Aber zuerst fahren wir natürlich zu dem Treffen", grinste Karina.  
Nina sah sie mit offenem Mund an.  
"Waahh.. was zum Teufel machen wir in Russland! Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir uns den Feinden regelrecht zuspielen?", rief Nina aufgebracht.  
"Ja, das ist mir klar, Aber trotzdem werden wir fliegen. Weshalb wird dir John erklären", sagte Karina ernst.  
Nina wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Karina brachte sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zum schweigen.  
Karina schulterte ihre Sporttasche, ihr Rucksack und ihre Laptoptasche und ging ins Flur.  
Dort unterhielten sich John und Denis inzwischen.  
"Wir können los Leute", meinte Karina.  
"Endlich. Ich dachte schon wir versauern hier noch", meinte Denis sarkastisch.  
Karina verdrehte die Augen und drückte ihm ihre Taschen in die Hand.  
"Bitte. Du bist doch sooo ein Gentleman. Also kannst du die auch tragen", meinte sie nur, als sie sah, wie Denis den Mund zum Protostieren aufmachte. Dieser murrte nur irgendwas und ging voraus.  
"Du hast ihn ja gut im Griff", meinte John.  
"Nein, wir kennen uns nur gut", war das einzige Kommentar von Karina.  
"Im übrigen hab ich drei Flugtickets für acht Uhr abends gebucht. Ist das Okay?", fragte sie noch.  
"Wann hast du das denn Angestellt?", fragte John irritiert.  
"Heute Morgen, nachdem ich das Frühstück gemacht habe", meinte Karina.  
Nina blieb da lieber still. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Die Autofahrt verlief relativ ruhig. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, oder aber wie John, schlief noch einige Stunden. Sie waren schon fast am Ziel, als Karina John warnte: "Pass auf, er könnte sein, dass einige Leute etwas aggressiv reagieren, wenn du sie über ihre "Arbeit" oder aber über die Organisation ausfragst. Also lass es lieber. Im übrigen erschrecke dich bitte nicht!"  
John sah sie verständnislos an. "Wieso könnten sie aggressiv reagieren? Und wieso sollte ich mich erschrecken?", fragte er. Doch Karina lächelte nur Geheimnisvoll.  
"Nur eins: Es ist nicht erlaubt, einfach so etwas über die Org. zu erzählen!"  
"Aber es ist nicht verboten, etwas darüber zu erzählen!", meinte John hartnäckig.  
Karina schwieg einfach. John seufzte ergeben auf.  
Sie bogen in eine große Einfahrt ein. Das was sie da erblickten glich einem Schloss.  
"Wir sind da", meinte Denis, der am Steuer saß.  
Alle stiegen aus dem Auto und sahen sich um. Es war inzwischen halb sieben. Um acht sollte "es" beginnen.

Plötzlich kam ein kleines Mädchen die Einfahrt hochgerannt. Ihr silberblaues Haar wehte hinter ihr und ihre blauen Augen strahlten vor Glück.  
"Mama!", rief sie immer wieder.  
Karina ging einige Schritte auf das Mädchen zu, hockte sich hin und breitete ihre Arme aus. Das Mädchen warf sich in ihre Arme und lachte glücklich auf.

John klappte der Mund auf. Hatte er richtig verstanden?  
Mama! Karina war die MUTTER von diesem Mädchen!  
"Wieso so erschrocken? Sie hat dich ja vorgewarnt!", ertönte Ninas Stimme hinter ihm,  
"Und ja. Sie ist Karinas 5jährige Tochter, Melanie Kuric. Der ganze Stolz der gothischen Rebellen, trotz diesen Umständen, wie sie "entstanden" ist!"  
Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie stolz Nina war.

Karina inzwischen drückte Melanie fest an sich.  
Sie hatte sie wirklich vermisst. "Na mein Engel. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie sanft.  
Melanie lachte noch mal auf und drückte sich enger an sie. "Ich hab dich so vermisst, Mum", nuschelte sie in Karinas Mantel.  
"Da bist du aber nicht die einzige", lachte nun auch Karina. Sie nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm und drehte sich um. Ein Schmunzeln zeichnete sich auf Karinas Gesicht, als sie den geschockten John erblickte.  
"Was ist los?", fragte sie unschuldig. Langsam fasste sich John.  
"Nichts... es ist nur.. ein nun ja... Schock dein... Tochter... zu sehen", stotterte er.  
"Wer ist das? Der ist ja völlig durch den Wind!", kicherte Melanie.  
"Da hast du Recht. Das ist dein Onkel, Melanie. John Kusnetzov heißt er", flüsterte Karina.  
Im Hintergrund hörten sie plötzlich(ich sollte es wirklich lassen immer dieses Wort zu benutzen . ) jemanden rufen.  
"Hey Karin, Nina!"  
Beide Mädchen drehten sich um und erblickten Marina.  
"Hallo", winkten sie zurück.  
"Endlich.. seit.. ihr da. Wir müssen.. ja noch einiges.. Vorbereiten", keuchte Marina außer Atem und begrüßte die Anwesenden(ausgenommen John) nach dem typischen Ritual.  
"Kommt" Marina packte die Arme der beiden Mädchen und zog sie mit sich. Jackie grinste die beiden schadenfroh an. Sie blieb von dieser "Schleifattacke" verschont.  
"Marina lass und los!", fauchte Karina leise. Die Angesprochene blieb grinsend stehen.  
"Dann beeilt euch. Es sind schon einige da... ."  
Karina seufzte frustriert auf und ließ Melanie runter(sie war ja immer noch auf ihrem Arm").  
"Na dann." Die drei Mädchen liefen voraus. Nur langsam folgten Jackie, Denis und John ihnen.

"Sag mal, was genau wir auf diesem "Treffen" sein?", fragte John neugierig(er war von Natur aus etwas neugierig).  
Jackie und Denis sahen sich an, bevor sie grinsten und synchron "Sagen wir nicht" antworteten.  
John seufzte ergeben auf. Er würde wohl nie etwas erfahren.  
Nach einiger Zeit meldete er sich jedoch wieder zu Wort:  
"Mich würde aber nur ein interessieren: Wieso hat Marina nur.. Karina.. und Nina gerufen und nicht euch?"  
Jackie seufzte. Das soll ein Erwachsener Mensch sein? Nie im Leben!  
"Weil die beiden + Marina und Sergeij die Gastgeber sind. Außerdem sind die Vier beste Freunde. Darum", erklärte Denis.  
"Aha", flüsterte leise John.

&  
Karina währenddessen diskutierte angeregt mit Marina.  
"Ihr könnt nicht einfach so gehen!", rief Marina soeben aus.  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber es muss sein", antwortete ihr Karina ruhig.  
"Wieso? Nur weil dir ein Fremder sagte, dass du jemand anderes bist!"  
"Marina, bitte verstehe es! Das ist nicht irgendein Scherz, sondern die reine Wahrheit!"  
"Ja klar! Woher willst du das wissen! Wahrscheinlich will er dich für sich alleine haben, damit er dann Geld verdienen kann!", rief Marina wieder aufgebracht.  
Karinas Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich.  
"Ich habe es "gesehen", Marina. Ich "sah" wie mein leiblicher Vater mich zu ihm brachte. Akzeptiere es oder lass es sein!"  
Marina sah beschämt zu Boden.  
"Na da hast du ihn eben "gesehen"! Aber.. aber.. aber was ist mit dem Festmarathon!  
Nina sag doch auch etwas!"  
Die Angesprochenen wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen und zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.  
"Was!", fragte sie irritiert.  
Marina seufzte. Auf ihre Hilfe konnte sich nicht mehr rechnen.  
"Entschuldige, aber daraus wird wohl nichts. Ich kann nicht da sein...", flüsterte Karina leise.  
Marina sah sie bittend an. "Kannst du nicht morgen einfach wiederkommen?"  
Karina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber du musst!", rief nun Marina aus.  
Noch bevor sie weiter reden konnte, wurde sie unterbrochen.  
"Was ist den hier los? Euch kann man Kilometer weit hören", witzelte Sergeij. Doch als er den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck von Marina sah, verging ihm das Lachen.

"Wusstest du, dass Karin noch heute nach Russland fliegt!", fragte Marina ihn.  
Sergeij zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Das ist nicht unser Problem..."  
Marina sah ihn fassungslos an. Dann seufzte sie.  
"Ich Gebs auf!"  
Karina lächelte. Dann ging sie an ihr vorbei.  
"Malesch. Tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie leise und fügte noch hinzu: "Inschallah. Es ist Gottes Wille(1).", dann ging sie in das Schloss.

Das Fest verlief wie immer.  
Amüsant... Aufregend... Informationsreich und Feuchtfroh().  
Karina sah alte Freunde wieder. Unter anderen Mariah.  
Oder wie sie hier genannt wir, Mai. Karina kannste sie jetzt schon fast 7 Jahre.  
Eine beeindruckende Zahl.  
6 von diesen Jahren ist Mai schon bei dieser "Organisation".  
Zwei Tattoo's zeigen, dass sie hier ein hohes Ross ist. Überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit benimmt.  
"Tja. Da sieht man mal wieder, dass nicht alles so scheint wie es ist!", lachte Nina.  
Mariah zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste Keck.  
"Wollen wir Emily und Mathilda(hier hat sie noch kein Team)suchen gehen?", fragte Nina.  
Mariah nickte und kämpfte sich durch die Menge. Es waren sehr viele Menschen hier. Mehr als letztes Jahr. Stolze 250 Leute(nur die wichtigsten, es gibt noch mehr)!  
"Da vorne sind sie!" Mariah zeigte auf eine kleine Gruppe, nahe der Bühne.

Endlich waren sie bei der kleinen Gruppe angekommen. Nicht nur Emily und Mathilda waren dort, sondern auch Marina und Sergeij. Letztere Knutschten wild miteinander.  
"Sag mal könnt ihr euch kein Zimmer nehmen?", fragte Mariah leicht angewidert(sie musste mit erleben, wie Sergeij seine Zunge in Marinas Hals steckte "Das die nicht erstickt wundert mich", flüsterte Mai leise und Nina nickte).  
"Nein, können wir nicht. Außerdem macht es doch noch viel mehr Spaß, wenn über 100 Leute dich beobachten!", lachte Marina schelmisch.  
Janina streckte sich leicht und suchte die Umgebung ab.  
"Wen suchst du?", fragte Emily.  
"Den Kellner!"  
"Sie ist zu Faul um an den Tresen zu gehen, daher verbringt sie ihre Zeit damit den Kellner zu suchen!", lachte Mai(ich nenn sie jetzt nur noch so).  
Die Mädchen kicherten, während Nina beleidigt die Arme verschränkte und leise "Stimmt doch gar nicht" grummelte.  
"Darf ich einen Schluck haben?", fragte Mai Marina und deutete auf ihren Drink.  
Die Angesprochene nickte nur, da sie damit beschäftigt war, die Liebkosungen von Sergeij zu genießen.  
Mai nahm den Wodka-Mix und trank einige Schlücke.  
"Heute strotzt Karin ja nur so vor Power", meinte Mathilda nun und blickte auf die Bühne, wo diese gerade "He wasn't" von Avril Lavigne sang.  
"Da hast du Recht", lachte nun auch Emily.  
"Sag mal wann war noch mal die "Tangozeit"?", fragte Marina.  
"Ja du kannst es wohl nicht mehr erwarten, was! Ich glaub nach dem Lied", meinte Nina.  
Marina streckte ihr die Zunge raus und zog Sergeij auf die Tanzfläche.  
"Man kann sich das gar nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden miteinander Verheiratet sind. Ich meine die benehmen sich wie frischverliebte", grinste Mathilda.  
Langsam kam Karina die Bühne runter.  
"Hey", Nina stupste Mai an, "jetzt kommt die "Tangozeit"! Endlich würde Marina jetzt sagen."  
Emily, Mai und Mathilda nickten und verschwanden in der Menge, nach der Suche eines Tanzpartners.  
Auch Nina suchte sich jemanden zum Tanzen.  
Nach 5min hatte jeder einen Partner.  
Mathilda tanzte mit Oliver(ja DEN Oliver),  
Mai mit Rick(hier gehörte er noch nicht zu den PBB Allstarz)  
Emily mit Michael  
Und Nina mit Luigi.

Geschmeidig bewegte sich Karina in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, nahm die Hand des dort stehenden Jungen(ein Russe namens Andreas) und begann passend zur Musik einen heißen Tango hinzulegen. Dazwischen sang sie die Zeilen von Shakira. Denn auch das war wieder ein Lied, welches Karina sang. Jedoch tanzte sie hier mit jemanden zwischen all den Menschen.  
Andreas drehte sie, sie gingen vor zurück. Sie umschlang bei einigen Takten ihr Bein um ihn und ließ ihren Oberkörper nach hinten fallen...

Im großen und ganzen eine heiße Nummer die keiner so schnell mehr vergisst.  
Außer atmen hielt sie genau vor seinem Gesicht. Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, und nicht nur ihr.  
"Es war mir eine Ehre mit so jemanden wie dir zu tanzen", flüsterte Andreas und ließ ihre Hand los. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
Karina lächelte und ging wieder auf die Bühne. Ihr folgten aber diesmal auch Sergeij, Marina und Nina.

Inzwischen war es kurz nach 6 Uhr. Also "Kuscheltime" wie Marina zu pflegen versuchte. Das heißt also: Eine ganze Stunde nur langsame und traurige Lieder.  
Das erste was sie jetzt sangen war "Das Tier in Mir" von E Nomine.  
Sergeij übernahm hier den Part des "Wolfes" und Karina "der Jungfrau"(lach die und JungfrauXD).  
"Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst?", fragte Marina besorgt. Bei diesen Szenen ging es hart zu. Mehr als einmal muss Sergeij ihr so nah kommen wie möglich. Und in einer Szene musste er zur hälfte ihr Seidenkleid zerreißen. Also nicht gerade etwas für schwache Nerven.  
"Ja Marie! Mach dir keine Sorgen wir hatten es doch schon einmal geprobt. Ich werd's überleben. Und Nina, mach diese Verdammte Kamera aus!", fauchte Karina genervt.  
Nina grinste nur und wendete die Kamera genau auf sie.  
Karina gab es auf und marschierte zu Sergeij. Dieser hatte einen langen Schwarzen Umhang an.  
"Du siehst wirklich schön aus. Da würde wohl jeder Wolf auf dich aufmerksam werden", grinste er. Zwei lange Eckzähne kamen zum Vorschein.  
"Du siehst mehr aus wie ein Vampir als ein Werwolf", meinte Karina.  
"Und du wie ein Geist", lachte Sergeij.  
Tatsächlich konnte man es gut vergleichen. Karina hatte ein langes weißes Seidenkleid an, dass bis zum Boden ging. Ihr Blondes Haar war leicht gewellt und fiel ihr locker um die Schulter. Ganz leicht war sie nur geschminkt.  
"Okay ich korrigiere mich. Du siehst aus wie ein Engel", lächelte Sergeij sanft.  
Karina atmete tief durch. "Wollen wir? Gleich fängt es an!", meinte sie.  
Sergeij nickte. Sergeij lief in den Wald hinein,(2)während Karina vor der Bühne stand.  
Keiner bemerkte sie, denn das Licht war noch aus. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann wurde das Licht angeschaltet und auf sie gelenkt.  
Das Gemurmel verstummte und alle blickten gespannt auf Karina.

Der Vorspann begann. Langsam schritt Karina in Richtung Wald.

§ Silva in lumine   
Lunae arcana est.  
Domus mea  
Silva in lumine   
Stellarum est. §

Leise sang sie diese Zeilen, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und breitete die Arme aus. Dann zum Takt schritt sie schneller zum Wald hin, sah sich neugierig um..

§ Es ist das Tier in mir,  
Es weckt die Gier nach dir.  
Hab dich zum Fressen gern, kannst du mein Verlangen spür'n?§

Sergeij erschien aus den Gebüschen ins Licht und sang bedrohlich diese Zeilen während er auf Karina zeigte.

§ Dunkle Wolken und finstere Gedanken,   
Die Vollmondnacht zerbricht meine Schranken.  
In mir kommt die Gier auf Getier, das ich massakrier',  
Ich spür' diese Lust auf Blut jetzt und hier.  
Tief in der Nacht die funkelnden Sterne,  
Ein süßer Geruch zieht mich in die Ferne.  
Hab Acht, wenn ganz sacht in der Nacht  
Meine Glut entfacht und der Jäger in mir erwacht.§

Er schritt weiter ins Licht, blickte sich um schaute gen Himmel.  
Dann blickte er sich suchend um und entdeckte Karina. Zu ihr sang er dann die letzten beiden Zeilen.

§ Silva in lumine  
Lunae arcana est.  
Domus mea  
Silva in lumine  
Stellarum est. §

Karina erblickte nun auch Sergeij und blieb ehrfürchtig stehen, während sie diese Zeilen sang. Dann ging sie trotz allem weiter.

§ Es ist das Tier in mir,  
Es weckt die Gier nach dir.  
Hab dich zum Fressen gern, kannst du mein Verlangen spür'n?§

Ohne auch nur Karina aus den Augen zu verlieren schritt er auf sie zu. Bedrohlich flüsterte er geradezu diese Worte in die Nacht. Bei den letzten Worten legte er den Kopf schief, sah sie an und grinste sie verlangend an.

§ Fremde Gedanken, wilde Gelüste,  
Das Verlangen nach dem zarten Fleisch von Brüsten.  
Will reißen, will beißen, zerfleischen, zerfetzen,  
Bei lustvoller Jagd meine Beute hetzen.  
Glutrote Augen folgen deiner Spur, die Witterung führt über weite Flur.  
Ich mutier' zum Tier, bin ein Geschöpf der Nacht,  
Ich bin der Jäger des Mondes bis der Morgen erwacht.§

Er war bei ihr angekommen. Scheinbar grob packte er sie an den Schultern, fuhr ihr leicht an den Brüsten vorbei(seine Augen sprachen von sorge doch Karina lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu) und schüttelte sie plötzlich durch.  
Er zerriss ihr das Kleid oberhalb der Schulter und tat so als ob er sie beißen wollte.  
Karina wehrte sich, der untere Teil des Kleides zerriss. Sergeij fuhr sanft mit den Händen ihren Hals entlang. Sie riss sich von ihm, lief in die Nähe der Bäume während er mit seinen glutroten Augen sie verfolgte.  
Er rannte auf sie zu, warf sich auf sie und flüsterte kalt die letzten Worte.

§ Silva in lumine   
Lunae arcana est.  
Domus mea  
Silva in lumine   
Stellarum est.§

Scheinbar flehend sang sie diese Strophe. Schloss die Augen. Eine träne verließ ihr Auge.. während sie den kopf zur Seite fallen ließ.

§ Ich werd' zum Tier!  
Ich werd' zum Tier!  
Es ist das Tier in mir,  
Es weckt die Gier nach dir,  
Hab dich zum Fressen gern, kannst du mein Verlangen spür'n? §

Sergeij keuchte und hechelte am Anfang, dann heulte er plötzlich auf.  
Karinas Körper bäumte sich auf, er drückte sie wieder runter. Immer und immer wieder bis er sich leicht zu ihr beugte und ihr die Worte zu flüsterte. Plötzlich sprang Karina auf und lief einige Meter. Doch sie kommt nicht weit. Sergeij packt wieder ihre Schultern und hauchte ihr die Letzte Worte.

§ Es ist das Tier in mir,  
(Silva in lumine)  
Es weckt die Gier nach dir,  
(Silva in lumine)   
Hab dich zum Fressen gern, kannst du mein Verlangen spür'n? §

Mit seinem Lippen fuhr er ihr sanft den Hals entlang verharrte dort, während Karina ihm "antwortete".  
Leicht schüttelte er sie wieder. Fuhr dann mit seiner Zunge den Hals entlang.  
Flehend sang Karina die Zeile.  
Dann sah er ihr in die Augen, sang die letzte Zeile bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihr ins Ohr hauchte.

§ Silva in lumine  
Lunae arcana est.  
Domus mea  
Silva in lumine  
Stellarum est.  
...Stellarum est.  
...Stellarum est.  
...Stellarum est.§

Sergeij schüttelte sie, Karina versuchte sich zu befreien. Irgendwann hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, ließ ihr schultern hängen. Sackte scheinbar in sich zusammen und bei jeder Zeile sank sie immer mehr gen Boden, bis sie nur noch dalag, in zerrissenen Kleider und bei den letzten Worten die Augen schloss..  
Das Lied war zu ende...  
(man kann sich das besser vorstellen wenn an das Lied mit anhört, wer es will kann mir seine emailaddy schicken und ich schick ihm das Lied)

Die Menge tobte regelrecht. Das war einfach nur beeindruckend. Sie konnten sich in diese Szenen reinversetzten.  
Wiedereinmal war John erstaunt, wie gut sie die Gabe beherrschte die Zuschauer in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Auch er klatschte wie wild. Es war atemberaubend.  
Lächelnd kamen sowohl Sergeij als auch Karina nun auf die Bühne.  
Karina nahm das Mikro in die Hand und schrie "Und wie hat es euch gefallen!" hinein. Das Adrenalin schoss ihr im Blut und sie war glücklicher den je.  
"Also, gleich kommt das Lied "Look in the Mirror!", dieses Lied hat eine Abgängerin unserer Schule selbst komponiert. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, aber vorerst muss ich mich umziehen."  
Karina verschwand hinter der Bühne. Dahinter erwartete sie Marina und Nina.  
"Das war wieder so was von wunderschön. Karina!", die beiden seufzten.  
"Sag mal Nina darf ich dich fragen weshalb du die Kamera den ganzen Tag anhattest?", fragte Karina.  
Nina lächelte und meinte nur: "Da Hillary nicht kommen konnte wollte ich ihr das schicken so als Erinnerung. Dann war sie zwar nicht Life dabei aber immerhin war sie dabei!"  
Karina nickte lächelnd. Dann nahm sie das blutrote Spaghettikleid und zog es an, aber nicht bevor sie ein Drohung zu Nina schickte.

Fertig angezogen ging sie wieder auf die Bühne Richtung Klavier. Sie würde selbst spielen.  
Vorsichtig setzte sie sich hin und begann das Lied anzuspielen. Es war traurig und hektisch zugleich. Eine perfekte Kombination.  
(auch dieses Lied kann ich verschicken.. das muss man wirklich gehört haben! Und es ist wirklich von einer Abgängerin meiner schule)

Nach dem Lied herrschte kurze Stille. Dann brach wieder das Getöse los. Karina musste grinsen. Es war wie immer.. .

"Ich danke euch", lachte sie in das Mikro.  
Dann stand sie auf und seufzte schwer. "Ich habe leider eine schlechte Nachricht!"  
Sofort verstummte alles. Alle waren gespannt was sie zu sagen hatte, denn es kam selten vor, dass sie es inmitten auf der Bühne sagte.  
"Also../sie seufzte wieder schwer/ leider kann ich dieses Jahr nicht mit euch den Festmarathon feiern. Ich muss noch heute Abend nach Russland fliegen und komme auch nicht so schnell wieder.. es tut mir leid!"  
"Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so tun! Du bist der wichtigste Teil dieses Festes, ohne dich ist es nichts mehr. Und außerdem hast du morgen Geburtstag!", rief ihr Johnny entgegen. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an, bevor sie bitter den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ist nicht so tragisch, das mit meinem Geburtstag. Aber ihr könnt auch alleine Feiern!"  
"Oder aber wir fliegen auch nach Russland und feiern dort!", rief plötzlich Robert. Karina sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das würdest du auf dich nehmen!"  
Er nickte. "Alle der Inneren fliegen nach Russland und feiern mit dir. Dort werden wir auch den Marathon fortsetzten!"  
Karina lachte glücklich auf. "Ist das wirklich euer Ernst!" Alle Inneren schrieen gleichzeitig "JA!"(3)  
"Na dann kann ich wohl nichts entgegen setzten. Nur wohin müsst ihr den Fliegen?"  
Damit sah sie zu John. Dieser lächelte und schrie ihr die Adresse entgegen.  
"St. Petersburg!"  
"Na dann.." Wieder lachte sie. "Morgen fliegen wir alle nach Russland!", schrie diesmal Mai.  
Karina liefen die Tränen das Gesicht entlang. Das nannte sie wahre Freundschaft. Ja auch sie war nicht die Stärkste und zeigte auch mal Gefühle.  
"IHR seid die BESTEN!", schrie sie ins Mikro und rannte von der Bühne.  
Genau in Sergeijs Arme. Der hielt sie fest in einer Umarmung und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte.  
"Glaubst du echt wir lassen dich alleine!"  
Damit war das Thema für alle gegessen. 30 von diesen 250 flogen morgen nach Russland.  
Karina löste sich langsam von Sergeij und ging Richtung John.  
Dieser hatte das Schauspiel beobachtet und lächelte vor sich hin.  
"Theoretisch gesehen können wir jetzt los, es ist eh schon bald sieben und die Fahrt dauert noch einen dreiviertel Stunde!", meinte sie lächelnd.  
"Du willst doch aber nicht ohne uns losfahren oder meine lieber Schwester?", fragte Sergeij. Karina schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du das Ticket selbst bezahlst", lachte sie.  
"Na dann auf nach Russland!", rief Sergeij. Er nahm Marina an die Hand und rannte mit ihr raus.  
"Du nimmst sie mit?", fragte John.  
"Natürlich! Ich kann ohne die beiden nicht leben. Genauso wie ohne Daniel und Melanie!", antwortete sie ihm und deutete auf einen rothaarigen Jungen mit roten Augen.  
"Kommt!", rief sie und ging nach draußen. Ihr folgten John, Daniel und Melanie.  
Endlich stiegen sie in das Taxi und fuhren zum Flughafen.  
Es war eine angenehme Atmosphäre darin. Melanie saß auf dem Schoß von Ihrer Mutter und schlief seelenruhig. Dem Beispiel folgten auch Sergeij und Marina. Nina besah sich die Statistiken von Daniel, der ihr Blade analysierte.  
Bald kamen sie an und rannten zum Flugzeug.  
Drinnen dachte Karina nur ein:  
Nun beginnt für mich ein neues Leben... .

FERTIG ja..es ist halb elf Uhr nacht und ich bin endlich fertig..  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, extra lang  
Also ich würde mich über Kommentare wirklich freuen.  
Und sonst noch zu den Nummern.

1: Karina ist zum Teil Muslimisch. Zumindestens benutzt sie meistens arabische Ausdrücke, man hat es ja gemerkt, als sie plötzlich statt "Oh Gott!" "Allah" gerufen hat. So was wird noch öfters vorkommen. Ich weiß nicht ob die Bedeutung richtig ist, hab sie aus einem Buch.

2: Damit die Szenen realistischer wirken na ja und weil ich es mir nicht verkneifen konnte;-)

3: Die inneren bedeuten, dass es Freunde von Karina sind. Sie sind schon länger als 3 Jahre Mitglied und stehen voll und ganz hinter Karina. Sie sind durch ein Tattoo gekennzeichnet und die Mädchen habe noch ein Pentagramm am rechten Knöchel


End file.
